Seeing Double
by Zero the Moon Fox
Summary: The mage named Celestial Blue put Mt. Ebott on the map by using her magic to entertain humans. Soon people all over the country were coming to see her magic. Centuries later her daughter Bailey Blue is living up to her mom's name as Mt. Ebott's super star mage. Why did a nose Skeleton have to stick his nose in her secrets. Everyone has one color, so why dose Bailey Blue have two?


Seeing Double Chapter One: Shrouded in Fear (Chapter theme song for mood setting: Rascal Flatts- Here Comes Goodbye)  
The Will of Celestial Flare Blue,  
I, Celestial, was Mt. Ebott s mage for many centuries. I leave all my belongings, money, house, everything to my two beloved daughters. If I die before my children are 18 years old I wish or my dears to be placed into the loving care of my former butler, Jonah Willam, until they are of age to take up their inherits. -  
My Love,  
Take care of yourself and our babies. I know I could not bear you a child in life. As you know I was blessed with magic but cursed with infertility. And I know you would say that you love Luna and Sunny like they were your own. But I wish we could have had more than just two. That we could of had a big family. Luna and Sunny could have had brothers and sisters to look out for them. I could have left you a lifetime of joy and love long after I was gone. I just wish I had more time or meant you and the girls when I was younger. We could I have lived together for a full life time. Listen to me whining about not having enough time...I ve had centuries to enjoy the living world. I used those centuries well too. But when you live for as long as I have living is all you know, and all you want...  
Do remember the tales of the monster that was carrying the corpse of a child into the village some 500 years ago? That story was true. I had been a young woman at the time. I barely had control of magic back then. I watched the Monster flee the village, I still feel so awful that I couldn t ketchup up to the Monster to heal its wounds. I wonder sometimes at night if it survived its injuries. My magic always cries out at that thought...I hope that s not a hint as to the Monster s fate. But what I m getting at is that...I worked hard to bring the mountain back. After all when word got out that the Seven Fool Mages magic was either too weak or could be broke through got out no one wanted to live on the mountain.  
So I worked hard to protect the mountain with both magic and my theatre skills. I grew up in the village I couldn t give up on it so easily. Centuries later I meant you, my love. You had been just a highschool boy that night you knocked on my door begging to be my helper. I believe your words were Mage Celestial, I have come to serve you in anyway you need me. You have no idea how hard it was not to giggle at your cute greeting. And while young you proved to be so helpful, so sweet, and honest. You surived me well into your college years. How did you manage to keep the huge house clean, clean, garden and still get you homework done? You are aren t even a mage but I think you re still very magical. ;)  
I could never explain to you just how surprised I was when I found out the real reason you came to work for me. How was I to take such news?! I handsome young man that lived down the road from me had fallen in love with me? And without saying a word to me until the night he came to my door to beg for a job? I know you told me you asked around the village about me and innocently stalked me but...to fall in love by simply seeing and hearing of me sounded childish at the time. I still feel awful for rejecting your offers for a date with me. I know the cold rejection had built a wall between us. It took me two years after your confession to take you up on your offer, How could you ask me some many times for so long knowing I would say no? Bitter self hate aside, our date was the best thing I could have ever hope for. I think it was a month into our new relationship that I knew I loved you too. You were so happy that morning you woke up to my first I love you . I thought that golden smile of yours was my favorite expression. But I was so wrong. My favorite expression of yours is that lopsided grin with watery eyes overflowing with tears of love. That year of us dating was unforgettable. But...I d have to say that finding our babies was the best thing to ever happen to us. Do you remember that day? It was raining and you were walking by my side with the umbrella covering us both. That mountain path had gotten so muddy, and the forest looked so gloomy. But when we heard the crying I think my soul cracked at the sound. We rushed over to where the sound came from. An empty patch with the perfect view of Mt Ebott with a stone shine in the middle. It was those shines the cults build around the mountain where they give their children to nature . Those sick souls! Anyways, I can t begin to explain the joy I felt when we found the twins wrapped in a baby blanket in the middle. I held Luna and Sunny for the first time. It was magical how they stopped crying once they were in my arms. My babies. God, I m tearing up as I write this. You know when I adopted them after that I thought you were going to leave me. I mean it s one thing to have a girlfriend. But raising two babies with her that aren't yours is asking a lot from a young man. I never thought you d ask me to marry you. Or as you put it. Will you marry me so that no one can steal my dream girl and kids away? I ve never cried so hard in my life. I was so happy. The world just fell into place after that. Our lives set.  
I know you never forgave me for keeping our babies a secret from the public. I know you wanted to shout from our roof how this was your wife and daughters, But I love you so much for not despite your distaste for it. Our daughters turned out to be mages. And while I know our babies are good and would never hurt a soul, I feared that other souls would hurt them.  
You are not a mage my love. So you could never fully understand just how cruel and mean humans can be to us magicals. I wanted them to be happy and free of self hate. When they get ready to go to college tell me why I did this and give them the choice of what they want to do. If they wished to go to college publicly or privately either is fine with me. You three can let the world know your links to me or keep quiet. It s up to you. Just know I did all of this because I love you Jonah. Because I love you Luna. Because I love you Sunny. I was so broken when I found out I was dying and that they didn t know why. But you know what hurts more? Knowing that it hurts the ones you love more because they ll have to stay behind without you. I ve left you a box of letters and handwritten things that I took the time to get ready. Call it bitter luck that this sickness is taking me so slowly. It s giving me time to get things ready. Read from this box when you re sad, when you're happy, when you're lost, when you re in need of my company, when you re missing me, and need someone to listen to you. I ll always be near you Jonah, Luna, and Sunny. You won t see me, but I m love will be beating within your souls always. I love you all. I love you all. I love you all. I love you all. I love you all. I love you all. I love you all. I love you all. I love you all. I love you all. I love you all. I love you all. I love you all. I love you all. I love you all. I love you all. I love you all. I love you all. I love you all. I love you all. I love you all. I love you all. I love you all. I love you all. I love you all. I love you all. I love you all. I love you all. I love you all. I love you all. I love you all. I love you all. I love you all. I love you all. I love you all. I love you all. I love you all. I love you all. I love you all. I love you all. I love you all. I love you all. I love you all. I love you all. I love you all. I love you all. I love you all. I love you all. I love you all. I love you all. I love you all. I love you all. I love you all. I love you all. I love you all. I love you all. I love you all. I love you all. I love you all. I love you all. I love you all. I love you all. I love you all. I love you all. Thank you Take care my loves. -  
Jonah kneed before his daughters in the living room after reading the note out loud to them. We will, my Love...Sweeties you re mother is Sunny pulled on his arm, Daddy...we know. We ll be ok. Like mommy said she s with us always. Sunny wrapped around her father s middle was big tears rolled down his face. Dad...Sunny and I...While you were in the hospital with mom we decided that we want to keep the fact that we re mages a secret from the public eye...and...that we re twins. Luna said as she hopped from one foot to the other neruverly. What do you mean darling? asked Jonah as he whipped tears away. Sunny and I think it would be for the best for both of us as well as the village if we acted like you only had one daughter. Luna blurted. We came up with a name and all! You know how good we are at acting like each other! Jonah was a bit shocked but his angles could have whatever they wished, Oh? What is this girl s name then? Her name is Bailey Blue. And she is the next super star on Ebott! both girls chinmed at the same time. After all, mothers acting and mage brought people back to the mountain and made the fear of magic and ghost stories go away. Now it s our turn to keep her torch lite. said Luna. As you wish my sweets. replied Jonah as he bowed his head. 


End file.
